Silent Invasion! Assassin Drones Mobilize!
by ThisisWolf134
Summary: A mysterious Amblypygid creature emerges from an avalanche at the base of Mt. Fuji. What are its intentions? Are there more of them out there? One thing's for sure; If it does its dirty deeds, chaos ensues.
1. First contact

**Alex Young presents:**

**Silent invasion! Assassin drones mobilize! De Arimasu!**

August 19, 2002

It was a late summer evening in Tokyo, Japan, and something was barreling down from the heavens, But exactly what it was no one had known for sure. It fired off electromagnetic pulse waves, thus knocking out power and communications within the immediate area. The meteorite slammed head-on into the snow-capped top of Mt. Fuji, creating a cataclysmic avalanche as a result of the violent impact. Oddly enough, the object rode the resulting landslide all the way down the base of Mt. Fuji. But then, as suddenly as the catastrophe began, it ground to a screeching halt, as did the power outage shortly afterwards. A large, Amblypygid-like creature emerged from the aftermath, only to bolt off in a direction that's perpendicular to that of the avalanche. Luckily, nobody was seriously injured, but the locals could only help but gather round the disaster zone in shock and awe. As Akina Hinata tended to her vegetable garden, she was completely oblivious to the fact that the techno-organic arachnid was snooping around. After having reviewed its objective, the robotic spider creature proceeded deeper into the countryside. As soon as it clawed its way out of a large brush thicket, the robot found itself a stone's throw away from both the Nishizawa satellite antenna and Koyuki Azumaya's house. The giant Amblypygid used the traditional domicile for cover as it approaches the 50 story antenna with the intent to chop it down like a lumberjack would with any sizable tree. It probed the antenna base for weaknesses and with jaws like a camel spider cross bred with any venomous snake, the robot bit into one support strut before heating it up with a plasma torch built into its mouth. As the antenna creaked under its own weight, the robot proceeded to cut into another strut, this time having removed more material on one side. The creature immediately fled the scene as soon as the antenna buckled and tipped over, emitting a deafening thud as it hit the ground. Koyuki and Lance Corporal Dororo have evacuated their wooden home just in time to bear witness to its destruction. The media were poring over the wreckage as news helicopters illuminated the night sky with their searchlights. As local security forces scrambled around searching for the culprit, Our stealthy robotic ninja performed a little breaking and entering solely to hack into the mainframe before it cut the power. This unfortunate chain of events served a field day for many a conspiracy theorist, media skeptic, and paranormal buff. This included a certain Fuyuki Hinata, who during the early morning hours, created and dedicated an entire blog to the robot Amblypygid's late-night skulduggery. It turns out that our alien arachnid is revealed to be Gial, and it didn't just come from the meteorite that crashed at the top of Mt. Fuji at all; it was the meteorite. Gial is but the first of several assassin drones sent in from space to gather information about what is known as a hive mind. It's coming from one very wealthy girl who has a love affair with him. Gial simply clicked his mandibles as he perched himself high up a native conifer tree at a safe distance away from the chaos of the now-disheveled Nishizawa compound, scanning the ridge line ahead.

Meanwhile, within the recesses of the Hinata house's basement

By daybreak, the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon's base is humming along as it did since it was first established, the Sergeant Keroro; it's leader, is sitting around and awaiting whatever new gundam models go on sale. All of a sudden, a familiar "Kuuuuuukukuku" rang thoughout the command center. The green frog alien's blood ran colder than it already was at that sound, his palms began to sweat, his feet were jittering, his black eyes darted around in anticipation, he grimaced in thinking of whatever torture was in store for he and the rest of his platoon. Then, Sergeant Major Kululu through what is essentially space Skype said "Oh hello there sergeant, I was just letting you know that there has been a message from some guy out in the backwoods, it sounded most urgent from what I can surmise, kukuku." "Erm, don't you mean 'Lance Corporal Dororo'?" Keroro asked. "Ah, yes, I almost forgot about that one kuku, he said that there was this giant-sized bug robot thing or whatever the hell it was that chopped down a Pekoponian communications tower near where Tamama lives." "Hiya Mr. Sergeant, Sir!" Private Second-class Tamama Chirped through the space Skype intercom. "Right now, me and Momoka are running on emergency comm cables set up just for moments like this" "Tch, most unfortunate circumstances, Tamama, kukuu." "What the hell is this? Some kinda bug-hunt?" Corporal Giroro growled from his tent as he chomped on a piece of roasted sweet potato. Dororo, fashionably late as usual, slipped into the command center from the ceiling. "Well, at least you didn't forget about me this time." Dororo mused aloud in a calm and collected tone of voice as he dropped in near the sarge. "Well, I hope you guys got the message via hawk mail." "Oh, we were just talking about your message's contents warning of a deadly beast that belongs in some super sentai series." Keroro replied. "Ahh, so you got the message {now that's another step in the right direction.}" Dororo confirmed.

August 20, 2002. Back out into the timberlands

Morning had banished the night as Gial trundled along the forest floor, following a series of tubular substructures snaking along the undergrowth. He has always been one to take the road less traveled, as per his reputation. Finally, he has found a modem to tap into by following the snake-like tubes. Gial literally gets down and dirty, shifting the hard packed soil to unearth the treasure that awaits below. After a tiresome minute of excavation, Gial inserts his vampire connector just as he did before with the Nishizawa mainframe. What he got in return was both surprising and unsurprising: he was surprised that the signals are going back and forth to a suburban neighborhood from the Nishizawa compound, and he wasn't surprised by the fact that they're cleverer than he made them out to be. Clearly he must be dealing with an advanced intelligence here. "Gial! Did you find anything?" a voice from the built-in intercom resonated, Gial simply clicked, purred, and nodded in affirmation as he removed his vampire connector. Gial took great care not to leave behind any evidence that he was here, as the still-bewildered Nishizawa security forces were still on the hunt for him. "Gial, get to the other side of he communications pipeline, immediately!" Gial needed no second heed as he resumed his initial journey, but as soon as he was near the crash site of the hive mind, he found it to be missing. Gial is totally baffled, how could this happen? What in the deep blue hell had become of it now? Such questions could only be answered further down the trail of snake structures as he galloped off to his objective as only an Amblypygid would.

In Keroro's room

Something most unusual is brewing, At least by Keroro's standards. It's an invasion plan that he himself had christened: Love under the cover of darkness. "Kero, kero, kerorincho! These Pekoponians have NO idea as to what they have in store, FOR I HAVE COME UP WITH MY MOST BR-R-RILLIANT INVASION PLAN YET!" A confident-looking sergeant Keroro bellowed out before an audience consisting of karara and chiroro, both giddily smiling. "Here's the kicker though, it involves a little something known as a fatal attraction and it may need a boatload of time, money, and experimentation, you know." Keroro grimaced. "First of all, we're gonna need some test subjects. For that end, and I know just who to get the necessary amount of love from." The sergeant mused as he referred to Fuyuki and Momoka of course. "That's where you two come in." he grinned. The Dobaba sisters jumped for joy, shrieking in ecstasy. "Anything for you, keroro the great!" they squealed. "Your task is relatively simple, all you two need to do is make sure that Momoka's lovey-dovey fantasies are realized without her EVER knowing about my ingenious plan to CONQUER ALL OF PEKOPON!" He screamed, then took a deep breath. He then emitted a "kero, kero, kero, kerorincho." It is clear that he thought this up over some Gundam models. As the three frog aliens proceeded with their obligatory resonance calls in keroro's room, Dororo was watching over them from the shadows. He sighed, as though from relief. "Thank goodness for the love in his invasion plan, it's yet another step in the right direction." The invisible Dororo congratulated the little green sergeant (yet again). The door to Keroro's room burst open, knocking the wind out of Dororo as Karara dashed for the ladder with her little sister Chiroro following closely behind. "Oh my god we're gonna be late!" Fuyuki cried, his older sister Natsumi wasn't too far behind. "You really should have warned me earlier!" She shouted. "No time for that now, we need to be there for the summer's end festival!" "No shit, Sherlock! Why do you think we're running like bats out of hell anyways!?" The yukata-clad Hinata siblings made like Olympic sprinters towards the summer's end festival. Karara and Chiroro trailed behind out the doorway. They both tripped and fell on each other, stared at each other for a few seconds, laughed it off, and went on their way. Gial of course was watching from rooftops and had eavesdropped on Keroro's devious plot through the Hinata house's radio antenna using its individual electrical fields as ears. A slightly uninterested Gial slid down from the roof when he noticed that a shockwave suddenly smashed into his metallic dorsal carapace. A raspy, insectile screech pierced the neighborhood air as he landed on his back in his aggressor's grasp. He squirmed, bucked, and kicked himself upright, shaking the fat one off as a result. Gial then procured a tungsten carbide buzz-saw on each spiked club and lashed out against the tall, slender man brandishing a pigtail. The creature lifted one arm and slashed into a creative scene transition featuring Kululu waiting at the basement entrance, with his trademark rictus grin. Kululu sauntered silently into the living room, where Aki Hinata was speaking with Gial's two aggressors. "Why thank you, See you later!" With that, the warriors went on with their roof-hopping as she wistfully spaced out. {Wow, what a man among men.} Kululu approached the middle-class mother of two with a "kuku" as he scanned the backyard, he exclaimed "Oh dear! Looks like they overdid it a little, kuku." Her expression changed from grateful to seriously puzzled. "Now about that spider monster, Kululu." "Oh, don't worry about that. I'm already one step ahead of you. Clicky!" with that, Gial forced himself into consciousness just as a trap door opened beneath him, sending him into a free-fall.


	2. Breaking and entering

**Alex Young presents:**

**Silent invasion! Assassin drones mobilize! De Arimasu!**

August 20, 2002. Undisclosed location in deep space

"GIAL!" A very concerned voice exclaimed. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? COME IN GIAL!" "Yes, I have made it inside, after a run-in with a couple of dangerous people. You were right, these humans are not to be underestimated." A computerized voice responded. Given that Gial isn't one for words, his commander had built a translation program into Gial's transponder for ease of communication. "Heheh, you really are a sly-ass son of a bitch, aren't you?" "Thanks a to-wait, I gotta go!" "Keep me posted, Gial!" "Will do." The intercom channel closed at that, and another channel opened up with a "Naozi! Miezoen! Status report, immediately!" "Zee infiltration was a success!" Naozi replied. "Yeah, they never saw us comin', hyehyehye." Miezoen chuckled. "Zanks in no small part to Gial, of coasse." These voices were apparently much more human than Gial's. "Good to hear, how's it coming, Raikoume?" the shady commander queried. "I had just arrived on-planet, scouting the local roadways now. Standing by for further orders." She reported "Take great care, all of you, lest we draw unwarranted attention early on." "Roger!" They all responded in unison. The figure switched all channels off. "Excellent! It's only a matter of time until the invasion is a success, heheheeeeh." He mused knowing that he has conquered several systems for his race in his career. He seems to be particularly interested in planet Earth for reasons unknown. "Oh, yeah! I'm looking forward to this!" He hissed as he and his personal spacecraft inched ever closer towards Earth.

Inside the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon forward base of operations

Gial was nearing the other side of the bottomless pit when he deployed all six of his walking limbs on its walls in order to control his descent. He finally ground to a halt, albeit sharply for his liking. He had then let go upon hearing rapidly shutting blast doors closing in on him. As soon as he landed into a large room with several weapons systems at their owner's beck and call, it had become dangerously apparent that someone was on to him. The shaft that he dropped in from was a vehicle deployment elevator. Gial was definitely confident in his ability to cheat death on any level, but was on high alert after hearing the all-too-familiar "Kuuuuuuukukukuuuu! You are a persistent bastard, I'll give you that!" Gial growled and glared menacingly to that notion. "For that I have a present for you, kukuu!" Gial then turned his attention to what looks to be all the inner and outer sailor scouts with eyes glowing a predatory blood red. "Go ahead and fight them to see for yourself" Gial was never one to turn down a challenge as he nodded in acceptance. He charged at the scouts with an intent to kill as he deployed the spikes on his clubs with cables attached to them. The scouts broke off in separate directions as the tips impacted the ground, causing it to explode upon retraction. He unleashed his tungsten carbide chainsaws on sailor mini moon, slicing into her body. This reveals that "she" was but a combat android designed by Kululu himself as indicated by that telltale yellow spiral in the circuitry. Gial, through the power of deductive reasoning, figured that he wasn't actually fighting the sailor scouts at all, but rather androids made to look and attack just like the real McCoy. With that, he engaged in combat with the remaining sailor androids. He threw his buzz-saws like yo-yos, slicing sailor androids Uranus and Neptune clean in half. A good crescent-beam-smash-bubble-blast combo later, Gial unleashed his multiple explosive spike-tipped cable attack on the inner scout androids. Sailor android Moon escaped, Mars and Jupiter were burst open as were Mercury and Venus, The buzzsaws tore at Pluto and Saturn as they came right back to position. Now what to do about moon? Of course, he hijacked an inactive ED-209 robot and he fired away at Moon as she let loose a Tiara magic at it. Both she and the robot destroyed each other in the process, but Gial Jumped clear out of the way before that happened. Just when he thinks that he's in the clear, all of a sudden, 10 copies of the original Sailor androids he fought and killed showed up, followed by several more, Including some heavily modified Andromeda space huskies. "Impressive, most impressive!" Kululu sneered "If you can do well against 10 of my robots, how well can you fare against 10,000? Kuuuukukukuuuuuuu! Good luck, intruder! You'll need it! Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuukukukuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Gial braced for combat, scoping out the mechanoid army for an opening. The moment he found one, he slashed and bashed away at the mess of robots, clearing a path for him to get out of dodge.

Somewhere along a large expressway in Tokyo

The roadway was busy as usual even with a riderless motorcycle snaking in between car traffic, speeding along at no more than 170 mph in the openings, but no less than 100 mph in tighter quarters. It was Raikoume, and she is speeding her way towards Gial's position, on standby to provide backup whenever necessary. "Commander, I'm headed for Gial in case he needs backup, Just need to get rid of these damned cops that's been chasing me around." "Alright, that's all I wanted to know. Ghallig! Kuosinne! ETA?" "In only 3-4 hours for me." Ghallig replied. "Half an Earth day for me." Kuosinne silkily answered. "Moaghen is right behind, plus Shiclerin, Kamikase, and Gaedool are due to join us tomorrow." "Observant as usual I see, Kuroga is all loaded up ready for launch in T-minus 30 seconds and counting." "Engines at full power" "Engines at full power" The on board A.I. blared as the commander's personal warship "Rapier" Picked up more speed than usual as per emergency protocol. Back on Earth, Raikoume was swerving her way through one dangerous situation after another as she desparately tried to think of a way to evade potential capture. The Vector M12 Super car decked out in Japanese police decal with sirens at full blast raced its way to our alien traffic offender behind the wheel of an officer sergeant Tanaka Musashi. "Pull over, immediately!" She screamed into the megaphones several times over. {Pull over? That's it! If I can pull over to the curb, transform, and jump over the railing in thick traffic, maybe, just maybe I can get rid of that annoying bitch at the wheel!} She made some calculations, gunned it on the railing closest to her, transformed midair over the railing, transformed back, and made it safely to the roadway below, where she can resume her mission in peace. "What the!? Where'd he go!? That little, I'm gonna get you for this! JUST YOU WAIT, SPEEDER!" Tanaka inhumanly screeched as she couldn't make sense of what went on. "Computer, new location, STAT!" Tanaka desperately requested "The suspect is in a direction perpendicular to your heading, Tanaka." "Damn, gonna have to take the long route." She sadly sighed as she switched to autopilot mode to render herself free to make sense of what went on back there. "So long, suckers!" Raikoume cheered as she went back to her standby mission. "I knew it was going to be a piece of cake, but I never would have thought that it would go THAT smoothly, heh heh." She mused in her standby mode, until. "Raikoume, Gial's been captured! Rescue him immediately! Commencing EMP bombardment, now!" The commander ordered. "Gotcha, on my way." Raikoume affirmed with a smirk.

In the hallways of Keroro's secret base

Gial had successfully evaded the android army as per his reputation for stealth. He discovered an unused storage compartment, therefore he decided it appropriate to lay a trap at its entrance, from above. A silken thread fashioned into a noose lay hanging, awaiting its victim. Namely, a sailor mini moon robot that walked right into it. The transparent steel noose caught her at the neck as she was hoisted up to whatever gruesome fate lies up above, clawing away at the silken steel wire. Gial's jaws clamped on to her inorganic skull, as he procured a horrendously sharp, horse needle like proboscis. He punctured into the base of the android's skull, injecting her cybernetic brain with a swarm of nanites at the ready. The nanite swarm flooded her system as one spasm after another ripped into her inorganic body. Finally, she stopped, the noose gouged at her silicone skin as she dangled lifelessly by Gial's silken noose. He let her seemingly dead body down gently until her feet touched the ground. She sprang to life, and as soon as Gial cut the noose loose, she walked away as though wanting to escort. That sailor mini moon android wasn't killed by Gial, she was merely reprogrammed to escort him to Kululu's location after inserting a highly specialized computer virus into the security system afterwards. This is to cause a panic, so as to make it easier for Gial to find Kululu's main computer and transfer all the data into his personal hard drive. The nanite controlled puppet android strolled her usual pace towards the hallway, Gial followed her this time from the ceiling. As the duo made it to the security room, two four-wheeled security bots each armed with twin .22 caliber machine pistols intercepted them. These guys were no trouble for Gial, thanks to his giant vorpal plasma saber deployed from one arm. He sliced both of the puny things in half with one sweeping motion of the superheated blade. She then proceeded according to her reprogramming and shot a USB cable from her wrist, to upload the virus, wreaking havoc with the system. This threw Kululu's entire android army into a panic, killing each other in order to give as big a distraction as possible for Gial. "Wow, that faggot is really getting on my nerves." Kululu grimaced with a heightened hostility. "Oh well, he'll be getting his shortly, kuku." He snickered as he resumed his task of containing the virus before undoing its damage as quickly and efficiently as possible. Gial scrambled towards Kululu's computer room at a breakneck pace, android mini moon stayed behind midway to fend off a rather irate, big-fucking-gun toting Giroro. Of course, the testosterone packed amphibian put her out of her misery in one shot to the head. He charged in a frenzied rage after the amblypygid intruder, yelling an "I'LL KILL YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!" at him. Gial ran off in the adjacent hallway with the berserk Giroro in hot pursuit. He transitioned to the wall on his left as he was cut off by more security bots and Andromeda space huskies. He jumped into the perpendicular access-way, shredded some androids, and dashed in a paralell hallway. He ran into another ED-209 robot along the way. "Intruder Alert!" "Intruder Alert!" it sounded as it opened fire on Gial. He leapt between its legs and skittered across a perpendicular hallway as Giroro's rail cannon burst a hole in its armor. Giroro switched to the Gatling cannon component of his weapon after having fired his piranha missiles at Gial. Gial evaded the missiles through a trap door in the floor, but cut his way through the wall facing his direction as a lethal looking laser gate descended quite rapidly upon him. He emerged out struggling from the other side of a right hand corner and made a mad dash straight down the hallway. The racing alien arachnid found himself running in a hexagonal, split-floor access route with Giroro right above him. Giroro's Gatling cannon pulsated as it spat showers of superheated plasma bullets at Gial. Gial then deployed mace decoys through the perforated upper floor, blinding the anger fueled Giroro long enough for him to make a quick getaway. Gial after nearly reaching the end of the access way, threw up a high energy laser beam to cut the access way loose at the end, resulting in Giroro having to jump to the other side as an emergency blast door slammed shut in front of him with Gial on the other side. He missed the jump, but fired his gun's grappling hook into the underside of the access tunnel lock. The access way sagged a lot, but didn't fall completely loose for as Giroro just discovered, it was a long way down. No big deal! Giroro has been through much, much worse than this. "Herrgh! It got away didn't it!" An unsatisfied Giroro snarled glowering into the abyss below. "Hey mister corporal! The Sarge has been looking everywhere for you!" Tamama bird-called piloting a mobile landing platform. "Goooh man! Sometimes I'm glad to have my platoon around, eh private?" "Well, better safe than sorry, that's what I always say about my platoon." Keroro proclaimed as the rest of the platoon laughed along with him, even Dororo. Giroro's hook let go after he realized that it was safe to come down. "You have fought well, soldier." Dororo lamented, as Kululu through the intercoms suddenly announced "No need to pursue him for now, he's already in for a nasty surprise when he gets there." With that, the rest of the platoon rode the mobile landing platform towards the confinement chambers, awaiting Gial's capture. Gial looked over his shoulder for anymore pursuers, and he was in for quite the shock; there were none whatsoever. It usually meant that an ill omen awaited him at the end. Whatever it is, Gial had to stay alert. As he lumbered slowly, a worrying feeling crept up to him, worrying for himself at least. Nothing yet, for Gial made it to Kululu's headquarters. He scanned the vicinity for any more nasty surprises that await him. Two electrodes with alligator teeth shot out from the top of that spherical structure resembling Kululu's head. They clamped on his horns, and a current shot right through Gial's body. He was dropped unconscious on the floor, at the mercy of the yellow devil himself.


	3. Captured!

**Alex Young presents:**

**Silent invasion! Assassin drones mobilize! De Arimasu!**

August 20, 2002. Mid afternoon during final preparations for the summer's end festival

"Oh my god, really?" "Yeah, there was another massive blackout, this time in Tomobiki or something." "That was some rough shit back there." "Y-yeah! First there was the outages in Tokyo, then the Nishizawa disaster, and now this! Sumpin must be goin on round these parts!" "Damn straight there, buddy." The hive of workers was abuzz with talks concerning these incidents at the hands of the invading assassin drones. The still yukata clad Fuyuki and Natsumi have just arrived on the scene to watch the hard work of the local townsfolk transforming the once vacant area into a sight for sore eyes. "Wow, they must really be talking about what happened since last night." Natsumi mused to herself as she stared off into space for a few seconds. "Say Winter, you're wearing that navy blue yukata for that special someone, am I right?" Natsumi pondered. "Well that's one reason, Summer. Another reason is to look my best for the festival period." Fuyuki replied. Natsumi wore a venous blood red yukata with a royal purple obi in contrast to Fuyuki's. "Oh, there you are, Fuyuki." Momoka chimed in as she strode towards her beloved, as she wore a yukata identically colored to Fuyuki's, with a matching yellow obi around the waist. Her other self sparked in and uttered an {Oh yeah, now we're talking! Hopefully no one get's between the two of us.} Ghallig, having just arrived some 30-40 minutes before, Thought it best to have Miezoen shadow the two young lovers to be. The plan is as Miezoen monitored them, Ghallig would guard his squad mates' landing sites against passers by. "Jess! The landing was a success!" Ghallig declared through his transponder. "Good to hear, Ghallig. How's Kuosinne?" The commander inquired. "She should be arriving within 8 hours or so." "She is a rather vile temptress, that's for sure." "Hahahahaha, she always is, commander. After all, she isn't called the mistress of illusions for nothing!" Ghallig laughed. "Oh my, I've never felt so flattered before in my life." Kuosinne replied serenely through her transponder. "How about you, Moaghen?" "Just got past Mars, I should be a stone's throw away from the Earth's moon within 18-20 hours." "Hauling like a boss as usual I see. Miezoen! Once you're done shadowing, provide extraction for Raikoume, Naozi will handle Gial." "Got it." Miezoen replied. *Shuuwick!* "Damn! Abort shadowing, my position's been compromised!" She yelped as a shuriken near-missed the right side of her head by a mere fraction of an inch. It had soon become clear that Koyuki was back, with a vengeance. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm faster than you think." Koyuki smirked predatorily as she brandished her ninjato. Miezoen's aggressor dashed toward her as she reared up and back flipped, leaving a shallow crater in it's wake. Her ginormous Raspy Cricket back legs, along with the rest of her body landed on a tree branch to the left of where she was looking before she was so rudely interrupted. "Not bad, for a frickin lousy human!" Miezoen snapped in order to goad Koyuki into making a potentially fatal mistake. She's much too smart for that, as she threw an exploding kunai at the assassin bug. Miezoen promptly evacuated the area by jumping in the direction to her right, splintering the tree in so doing. Koyuki leapt out of the splinters' flight paths, before setting off after her six legged target.

Meanwhile, out in a bosky area near the festival site

Zeke and Jeb were out walking along the forest in their typical Nishizawa branded jumpsuits to take a leak when an explosion rocked their outing. "Hoh Shit, d'you see that? Just what the fuck WAS that!?" Zeke yelped. "Beats the hell outta me." Jeb explained as they were shocked for words at the sight of what looked to be a giant grasshopper as it sprang out with a loud bang shortly thereafter. Zeke was of course recording their lavatory adventure with his camera when this beast of a bug exploded in their faces. "Lucky for us we caught the damned thing on video." "Looked as though it was pissed off with some kid or something." Of course, Zeke and Jeb weren't the only ones stricken with shock and awe, as an older woman in a nondescript looking yukata uttered a "Lazarus has got to hear about this." "So who is this 'Lazarus' anyways?" Natsumi queried. "Well sis, Lazarus is this radio personality who talks about paranormal activity, conspiracies, government secrets, the whole nine yards." Fuyuki replied. "Sounds like the kind of guy you'd listen to on a daily basis." "True, he's also my Instant Messenger buddy, and a regular on my paranormal forums." "I guess that he's just your idea of a best friend." "Yeah, I suppose. He's Jamaican, by the way." "Wow, what a small world we're in." "C'mon, Fuyuki. Just the two of us, ok?" Momoka was clearly chipper about her outing With Fuyuki as she bounded up and down. "Alright already! I'll have fun with you, just calm down for a bit." Fuyuki reminded. "Well, you two have fun while I hook up with my friends." Natsumi quipped. "Gotcha, stay safe." The two as-of-yet underdeveloped love fledgelings wandered off into a darker part of an adjacent forest, they seemed to grasp each other a little tightly for their own good. "Fuyuki, I'm scared." Momoka shuddered. "Don't worry about it, I'm there whenever you feel you need to run like he-o-o-o-aww man!" Fuyuki couldn't have looked more aghast at the sight of Baio Nishizawa's ninja goons encased in silken cocoons. The canopy above was draped in the silver tendrils with unconscious bodies randomly strewn about the vicinity. Fuyuki walked up to the nearest victimized goon to extract an audio video data logger built in to his armor; a black box. The assembly cradling the black box was easy enough to undo, much to Fuyuki's relief. Momoka had tried desperately to supress her rising panic in the midst of this drama unfolding before her terrified eyes. She knew that it would be creepy, but she never would have anticipated that it would scare her so much as to dig her nails into Fuyuki's back. "Say, Momoka. You got your cellphone on you at all?" Fuyuki queried. She reached into her obi, and procured her cellphone after a good while of fishing around for it. "Maybe we should take pictures of this mess." "Good idea, so as to inform Lazarus about it." Momoka handed her cellphone to Fuyuki so he could dial in Lazarus radio's phone number on site. The ninja goon without his black box suddenly burst free from his bindings, totally horrified. His eyes darted about, trying to make sense of the silken heresy that he and his squad mates had gotten themselves into. Fuyuki found the black box he took from the goon beeping, as though part of a distress protocol. The goon screamed, running in sheer terror. A faint "Every man for himself!" could be heard from him by the young couple to be. Fuyuki attached her phone to the black box through a black box to phone connector after a lengthy discussion about alien invasions between him and Dj Lazarus. "Anyways, let's keep some of the more gruesome details between the two of us. Is that alright?" Fuyuki suggested. "S-sure, why not." Momoka quivered, taking heed of her beloved's recommendation on their way out.

Inside the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon's medieval torture chamber

Gial groaned and moaned as his groggy eyes struggled to stay awake. He could barely make out the 5 or so figures standing before him. He yawned revealing his snake fangs, as he forced himself out of his spiraling vortex of blurs and shapes. He had never had this much trouble waking up, therefore he's been drugged with a sleeping agent. The moment his drug induced sleeping ailment wore off, he snapped himself fully awake and aware of his environment. His head whipped around with eyes wildly darting about. With this came the realization that he's been captured! How could this be!? It soon became clear then that his race weren't the only invading aliens hellbent on conquering earth. He raspily growled before throwing himself into a frenzy. He thrashed, squealed, and pulled at the strings bonding his individual limbs to their respective points. "Aahahahaha look at it making funny noises." Tamama chortled with Gial's feeble attempt at breaking free of his bonded penance. A good hit to the head with a piston sledgehammer sent Gial straight into unconsciousness. Kululu prepped his surgical skills for he flipped the bondage apparatus upside down for examinative surgery. After a while of studying the organs and eventually reading the core, Kululu revealed his captive's name to be Gial. "Ehh, what's a Gial?" Tamama pondered. "Whatever the hell this thing is, I'm not leaving it alive to find out!" Giroro snarled as he cocked his gun. "No, wait! We still don't know why it was after Kululu's computer room." Dororo intervened as he swiftly disarmed Giroro before he could pull the trigger, all while Kululu closed up Gial's incision. However, Gial's cries for help would not fall on deaf ears, as Keroro's platoon would realize as soon as a series of small explosions rocked the torture chamber. "Shidjesiseychcryswhaddafugwassat!?" Giroro screeched in gibberish as he couldn't make sense of the explosions within the base. The rest of the platoon were lost for words as they scrambled to lock their base down from the inside.


	4. Chaotic rescue

**Alex Young presents:**

**Silent invasion! Assassin drones mobilize! De Arimasu!**

August 20, 2002. A short while since Gial's capture, at the Hinata home's front doorstep

Raikoume pulled up to the front yard of the Hinata household, transforming from motorbike to raptor during braking. She stood erect with tail down, to get the lay of the land that she's new to. She quietly walks on up to the backyard, where not only did she show up unannounced, but she also proceeded to let herself in through the sliding doors. After slipping past a confused Aki, who decided to close the opened sliding door, she slunk her way down into the basement. "So that's where the draft came from." Aki affirmed "I guess one of the frogs went out for a little fresh air." Aki shrugged as she returned to whatever matter she was attending to in the kitchen. Raikoume slid up to Keroro's room where his secret mini refrigerator entrance lies in wait, hiding in plain sight. Slowly, but surely, the she raptor inched ever closer to the door, until she was sucked in. She dizzily woke up lying flat on her abdomen, at the entrance to the Keroro platoon's headquarters. After a while, though, she was back up on her feet. "Now to bust 'im outta there!" Raikoume proclaimed as she jogged towards her objective.

Up in the skies, 2:15 PM

Miezoen was cruising in jet manta form along the thermals above Kissho, Tokyo. "Damn that Koyuki, she is persistent." Miezoen lamented as she scanned a nearby neighborhood. She vectored in on the neighborhood as soon as she picked up Gial's radio signature from her scanners. She readied a bomb to be dropped on the vehicle deployment elevator trap door as she radioed Naozi to stand by. "Get ready, Naozi, to hear the mother of all bombs!" Miezoen shrieked as she readied the Massive Ordinance Air Blast mini bomb. As soon as she was above the backyard elevator shaft, she unleashed her payload before doing a loop-the-loop and following the munition.

Meanwhile, back on the ground

It was rather quiet out on the streets as the summer's end festival had taken up a big priority on many a resident's agenda. This was a good thing for Tanaka as it made her job of hunting down the dangerous speeder all the easier. She's traced the speeder all the way into the Hinata family home, which was highly unusual given that the Hinatas would never harbor anyone with a less-than-clean criminal record. She walked up to the doorstep and rapped at the door. "Come in." A warm voice resonated through the door. Tanaka promptly opened the door and stepped inside to meet Aki in the main hallway. "Tanaka Musashi, Kissho Police department." She declared as she held out her badge. "Hello there, Tanaka. My name's Aki Hinata, but you can just call me Aki." "Don't worry about it, as I'd never call you late for dinner." Tanaka responded she brought up the issue at hand. "I'm on a district wide manhunt for a highly aggressive motorcycle rider that I tried to catch today, you noticed anything unusual by any chance?" Tanaka inquired. "I did notice that the slider was opened, so I closed it." Aki replied. "That must have been the speeder, because I'm tracing his location all the way down the basement." Aki was a bit unnerved by what Tanaka said about the "speeder in the basement." "Oookay, but be careful down there, alrighty." Aki smiled upon a return to her usual cheerful demeanor. "Don't worry about it, ma'am. I can handle myself." Tanaka smirked before she climbed down the ladder into what looked to be a World War II era bomb shelter for a basement. As she stepped near the door to Keroro's room, she readied herself to bust it down. "FREEZE!" She screeched in her breach of a vacant space with a mini refrigerator in the center. "Oh, for crying out loud!" She snarled in disappointment before attempting a search of the area. As she stepped near the fridge, a decently sized shock-wave rocked the basement, causing it to swing open, with Tanaka being pulled in it, just as Raikoume was an hour or two earlier.

In the chaos of the A.R.M.P.I.T. base

With the virus sufficiently contained, Kululu was left behind to watch over Gial as he formulated an escape plan. Alas, even he would trust an Andromeda space husky to babysit the captive reptilian Amplypygid. Gial teased the husky into attacking. Big mistake. Gial seized this chance and took a bite into the husky's head with a force equivalent to that of a Fiat Ducato truck, talk about a terminal headache. Gial ripped the head out of it's spinal socket, and the classic space husky explosion followed suit, destroying Gial's bondage apparatus in the process. This, in turn, allowed Gial to break free on his own and resume his unfinished business. In the mean time, Miezoen and Naozi were blazing a trail of death and destruction on their way to rescue Gial. Manta Miezoen's twin plasma auto-cannons shredded into the ranks of androids, with Naozi none the farther behind. Upon arriving at the detention center, they both found what should be Gial's cell to be completely vacant and battle scarred. The area surrounding it fared no better, as the countless remains of robots strewn about and other damages can attest. "Sacre bleu! Zat Gial wehstes no tahm in his getehwey." Naozi exclaimed. "That's Gail for ya, always in a hurry to get out of jail free once he sees an opening." Miezoen replied. "Hold on! Ah maht be ehble to help Gial get zee data from Kululu's computer!" Naozi proposed. "How we gonna do that?" Miezoen queried. "You remembehr zat vahroos dat Gial put in Kululu's securitee system, raht?" "Yeah, what about it?" "Ah cood remeutely ehcess it from zee securitee reum, and reinsert it back in zee system." Miezoen and Naozi bolted towards the security room, after having agreed on their plan. In another area, Raikoume was stalking a sailor mars android from the ventilation shaft. As soon as her back was turned, Raikoume pounced with metallic talons at full flash. She executed a perfect textbook flying take down when her main talon connected with robo mars' back. "Hold still, motherfucker!" She hissed before snapping her captive's back with a single motion of her foot. This caused robo mars to leak a blood red oil from her mouth. Raikoume got up, transformed, and went on her way to meet up with Naozi and Miezoen. Elsewhere, Gial had resumed his previous objective. He was trundling along that same dark hallway from when before he was captured by Kululu. This time, however, he was more than a little well equipped for any more nasty surprises in store for him. The shocker cables deployed again as a part of Kululu's automated, stand-alone security system, but Gial jumped clear out of the way, deployed his plasma saber, and slashed them clean in half. The tooth doors clamped shut in front of him, but a quick cut around the mouth with his laser cutter rendered this a non issue. Gial scurried on inside in anticipation of a really hostile reaction. He's in, but what of Kululu? Tanaka meanwhile, with pistol still drawn, crept her way deeper into the A.R.M.P.I.T. compound. She peeked into what looked to be the security room, and she couldn't believe her eyes; a giant sized mosquito, accompanied by an equally giant sized assassin bug were operating the security controls. "Eek!" She yelped before bolting to a nearby hiding place. Those two that she saw and was deathly terrified of were Naozi and Miezoen respectively. "Yo, Nao. You saw sumpin?" Miezoen quipped. "Ahm soree, but no, ah deed not see anezeeng." Naozi replied. "Ah well, prolly jus the wind." She lamented defeatedly as she resumed her task of guarding its entrance. "Voila! Zee vahroos is behk in zee system!" Naozi victoriously declared. "Good to hear, now lets MOVE OUT!" Miezoen screeched authoritatively before they bolted out of the security room. Tanaka emerged from her hiding place hoofing it straight after them, hoping that they would lead her to Raikoume, the speeder. Tanaka veered off to an elevator next to her left, thinking that her speeder was a floor or two above her. Lo and behold, there it was, or at least what looks to be the speeder in question. "Hey sugar, you miss me?" Raikoume teased with a wink. "So it was YOU!" Tanaka snapped in reaction. "You may as well consider yourself lucky that I'm ordered not to attack unless you attack first, bitch!" The raptor sneered. "First question; why were you speeding?" "To answer your question, I was hoofing it to provide backup for Gial." "Fair enough, but it's still against the law to go above the speed limit of 70 mph, though." Raikoume was taken aback by this notion, enough to provoke a proposal after a brief standoff between the two girls. "Here's an idea for you; how about you help me meet up with my squad mates, locate Gial, and get the fuck out of this hellhole. Alright? Sounds like a plan at all?" "Hooh if you say so." Tanaka sighed before shaking hands with Raikoume and riding her in her motorbike form to Kululu's computer room, with side arm still in hand.

In Kululu's computer room, 4:30 PM

Gial had just finished extracting all the data into his personal hard drive, and was about to evacuate when a tachikoma like robot dropped in from above the ceiling. Gial reared up and donkey kicked the robot with all his might into the door behind him. Four or six shurikens followed by a few kunai emerged from the resulting dust cloud, all of which Gial had sliced up with his still drawn plasma saber. It was Koyuki, she had followed Miezoen all the way over to Kululu's computer room entrance. "Gial! It's that ninja bitch that I fought earlier!" Miezoen cried. Raikoume and Tanaka were speeding their way into the action when Tanaka the officer made her move on Raikoume. She tripped the raptor bike up, dismounted, and held her down at gunpoint. "Not bad, human..." Raikoume snarled in discontent. "...but can you dodge THIS!?" She screeched as manta Miezoen opened fire on Tanaka. She dodged and opened fire on the craft. Koyuki delivered a gut kick that sent Miezoen stumbling to the floor. Raikoume got back up on her feet and glared Tanaka in the eyes. "Leave the speeder bitch to me, you deal with the spacecraft." Tanaka barked. Koyuki nodded affirmatively as she grappled on to Miezoen's dorsal area and the two of them took off in a flying daredevil's battle. "Okay, human. Why'd you wanna sign your own death warrant anyways!?" Raikoume growled. "For your information, speeder; I only accepted your 'proposal' just to leave you complacent, so that I could get you when you least expected it." Tanaka immediately replied. "Ruugh that's RAIKOUME TO YOU!" She screeched at Tanaka. "Plus I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT YOU TELLING ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!" She added with extreme hostility. "Wanna know why? It's because I answer to, and ONLY to the hive mind commander. His word is law among this unit that I belong, and NO ONE else's. Got it, bitch!?" She finished. "It doesn't matter what entity you answer to, It's still illegal to go over the speed limit." The young officer curtly replied. "Okay, that's IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Raikoume snarled as she charged the officer. She hopped in towards Tanaka with claws outstreched and tore into a scene transition with Gial and Tachikulu fighter duking it out, with Naozi overriding the secret base's emergency subsystems. Gial and Tachikulu Jumped at each other and clashed fang to claw, club to manipulator, and finally; plasma bolt repeater cannon to .50 caliber Gatling gun. "Voila! Zee deurs are now fully open." Naozi proclaimed. With that, Gial smashed Tachikulu's legs in enough so that Kululu won't be much of a nuisance upon high speed exfiltration. Gial was the first to skitter out of dodge, followed by Naozi. "Well you can forget about me giving you a piggyback ride outta here, bitch!" Raikoume snarled. "Oh, don't be so sure about that. BITCH!" Tanaka snarled back as Raikoume was the next to beat a hasty retreat. After having reached the vehicle access causeway, her trusty police car dubbed "Vector Pursuit" drifted towards Tanaka with Koyuki on the passenger side. "That was some touch and go back there." Tanaka quipped. "Thanks, glad to be of help, The name's Koyuki by the way." Koyuki responded. "Nice to meet you. The name's Tanaka, and there's no time to waste on meet and greet, now we gotta capture that speeder." Tanaka answered as she floored it down the causeway. Gial, Naozi, Miezoen, and Raikoume met up at another deployment shaft, this time rectangular in design. Raikoume heard a faint engine revving noise getting subtly louder by the second. "Shit, we'd better get going. Looks like little miss lady law is pissed at us." She warned. "F.Y.I. so are the sailor drones." A very wary Miezoen replied. "Speaking of escape plans, betcha can't climb up there on moto form, cock bite." Miezoen dared. "Its on alright, you'd be plenty surprised!" Raikoume affirmed as she duly accepted Miezoen's spectacularly dangerous moto-climbing challenge. Naozi and Miezoen took flight up the shaft with Gial still being hauled by Naozi. Raikoume dashed her way to the vertical wall, transformed, and burst up the wall in moto form. in the mean time, Vector Pursuit sped down the causeway when it ran into as blockade of crazed robots. "What are we gonna do?" Koyuki panicked. "Watch this!" Tanaka reassured upon pressing a glossy red button. With that her Vector M12 metamorphosed from police car to what could only look like a blatant reference to Future GPX Cyber Formula. It even had a mouth, complete with two, foot and a half long, odiously sharp, titanium fangs. Whatever it may be, it was engaged in super pursuit mode, and it wasn't about to let anything get between it and its prey. It sliced and diced into the panicked, robotic roadblock. Bodies were shredded and strewn about the causeway. Twin .308 C.I.W.S. machine guns peppered the chaos with searing hot lead. Tanaka saw Raikoume dashing up the vertical wall in moto form and pursued. The open wheeled vehicle activated its side thrusters and its nose shot up into the air. It was airborne for a second or two until its tires made contact with the wall. Its main thruster kicked into overdrive and it sped up gaining on Raikoume and company.


	5. A sign of things to come?

**Alex Young presents:**

**Silent invasion! Assassin drones mobilize! De Arimasu!**

August 20, 2002. At the start summer's end festival. 4:01 PM

"How was your call with Lazarus?" Natsumi pondered. "We've had a long talk about the cocooned victims. He said that there was some big alien invasion going down." Fuyuki replied. "What a kook." "Yeah." With that their whole conversation just reduced itself to derisive laughter. "Anyways, Let's enjoy the festival. You know, to take our minds off of this whole 'Lazarus' business." Fuyuki reminded. "Hyeah, let's go!" Momoka chimed. {Hopefully these sons of bitches that did this won't ruin our date for us before we start having fun.} Her other self was much more cautious after having witnessed Miezoen's and Ghallig's handiwork on Baio's ninja goons back there.

Flashback: 4 hours before the start of the summer's end festival. Out in the darker part of the woods. Unnamed ninja goon's POV

Why? Why do I have this feeling that something is conspiring to kill us all? My squad mates and I continue to hunt down the very thing responsible for what happened back at Momoka's mansion. Our boss was very concerned for her life, which was why he entrusted us to destroy this creature. It looked to be a giant scorpion like animal, and I had very good reason to be afraid because if it could do that much in the way of damage to her mansion now, I can't begin to imagine what this thing is capable of against us. Either way, we have to put this thing out of its misery, or we're done for! I leapt and bounded from tree to tree, desparately scanning the canopy for any hostiles in the area. I was a good distance behind the nearest pack member when what I initially thought of as the creature from Momoka's mansion had claimed its first victim of out of my squad. I stopped, totally frozen in terror as my squad fought for their lives, trapped in the horrific, silken ambuscado. I fled the scene as I would rather live to fight another day than suffer a painful death. Suddenly, I was pursued by two insectoid creatures, both of which looked absolutely nothing like the original monster. Did they have some sort of specialized reproductive system? I hadn't the time of day to answer such a question as the two caught up with me at a very frightening pace. One of the two monsters shot out the same web and did me in, the same way it dealt with the rest of my teammates. Upon which my world right then and there was blanketed in total darkness. I was blissfully unaware of what would become of me, but one thing was for sure; I was well and truly screwed!

Present hour. On an unpaved dirt road a good klick or two near the festival site from the reader's POV

It was very peaceful out in the back country, until the automated doors built on the road itself slid open. Something was coming up from the rectangular shaft; that emerging something was Raikoume. Not only had she beaten Miezoen, Naozi, and Gial to the end of the shaft, but she also pulled a midair corkscrew and executed a perfect two point landing, all to add insult to injury. Not that the rest of them wouldn't energe from this harrowing experience at all. "See? Tolja you'd be surprised." Raikoume taunted just before she took off to her right, with Naozi and Miezoen close behind. What about Gial? He just dove into a large brush pile, hiding from Vector Pursuit as it too emerged from the shaft. After a brief backflip, it scrubbed its rear tires, and burst into Raikoume's direction. Fortunately for Gial, Vector Pursuit wasn't the least bit interested in him. Gial after having spaced out at that notion, proceeded to claw his way through some more familiar territory. A good several minutes later found him snooping around along another, more parallel dirt road; this time, it's the road where Akina goes out for her afternoon stretch at the hour, not the least bit concerned about the festival going on nearby. She stopped, as though drinking in this chance meeting with the very creature responsible for the Nishizawa incident. After a while of digging and sniffing about, Gial stormed off in a direction where he may have found something most unusual. Akina on the other hand simply smiled as she resumed her afternoon walk.

Approximately a couple of hours later, half a mile to the festival site.

Karara and Chiroro were trekking in the woodlands looking for a device known as a love energy extractor installed off site just a few days ago. It was a large, 3 pronged antenna that was about yay tall in comparison to the Hinata home; about as tall as your average combine harvester of course. Clearly Keroro must have been doing his homework about invasions of this nature. The love energy spectrum has 6 formally recognized classifications: Alpha white, beta white, gamma white, gamma blue, beta blue, and alpha blue. All ranging from very fleeting to totally obsessed respectively. Karara and Chiroro both stumbled across the very device key to Keroro's most insidious invasion plan yet; the love energy extractor. "There it is! There it is!" Karara gushed in unadulterated delight upon its discovery. Of course, the easiest thing about operating the extractor was turning the damned thing on. All at a push of the big, shiny, red "power" button at its base, which they did afterwards. A somewhat quiet, electrical turbine whirring sound had followed its activation. The extractor churned to life with the radar dish on top of the pumping station to the right of it scanning the vicinity. With that out of the way, the twins headed over to the festival site, in crystalline accordance to Keroro's plot. Gial skulked his way over to the antenna, as he used the pumping station for cover. "Gial!" Naozi called. "Where have you been?" Ghallig reminded as the rest of his squad approached him near the love energy extraction antenna. "Sheesh! Had to remove the tracking device so that we could throw those two bitches for a loop." Raikoume bemoaned with a face palm for emphasis. "Eeh, whas' that?" Miezoen queried pointing to the antenna. "Ah, jess. Ah was waiteeng for zat!" Naozi replied as he approached the antenna, with Ghallig taking up guard duties. "You see, zees ees eh louvre energie extrehction antenna." "Oh yeah! That answers my question then." Miezoen replied in apparent satisfaction. Just then, Naozi had a rather fiendish idea for how to extract the love energy just like Keroro. Naozi would attach a collection hose to Gial's ass end, then he'd have the Amblypygid pump a well sized sample of that energy into his abdominal storage tanks. Gial was a little more keen on the idea than one would normally think. "Come on guys, let's go!" Raikoume called as everyone but Ghallig would follow her lead. "Don't worry about me. I'm just gonna return to guarding the designated landing sites." He elucidated as he returned to resume his original objective.

Meanwhile, at the same unpaved dirt road

It was quiet as usual, even with a strange, salmon colored Keronian armed with a compound crossbow and some hunting gear roaming about. He had spotted a recently excavated mound of dirt along the dirt road he was walking on. "Hmm, looks like he has been here recently." He mused aloud upon inspection of the dig site. He must be interested in Gial to have tracked him all this way. "I know that he's fairly well traveled, but what is he doing in Pekopon of all places?" He questioned as he broke out his communicator from his makeshift windbreaker. "Kiruru ZX-1, this is Moriri. I think I found my quarry on Pekopon, over." Moriri groused. "Excellent, heheheh. We'll be on our way, soon." The General Kiruru ZX-1 affirmed as he gave the green light for his squad to land on Earth.

At the festival site

The Dobaba twins jogged around in their antibarriers amid the hustle and bustle of the summer's end festival. They could easily see that each and every stand had been thoroughly fitted with love energy signature detectors. It would look as though Keroro had been very thoughtful as to have set the energy extraction system to collect only alpha blue love, as it is the most potent form of love energy out there. "There they are!" Karara chirped as she pointed to Fuyuki and Momoka having a heck of a good time. The twins then decided it best to see if they can't coax some more of that alpha blue love energy out themselves from Momoka and Fuyuki. As the twins made a break for the couple, Natsumi shivered as though in response to the tadpoles' prescence. The twins ducked towards a nearby stand. She turned around to see a vacant space where Karara and Chiroro should both be. "Hrrr, something tells me that I'm having stir fried frog legs for dinner tonight after this." She hissed quite venomously, but somewhat inaudibly at that. Inaudible by all, save for Naozi, who's acute hearing could pick up on every deadly detail from that very stand. "Wooaoaoh sheet! Ah do not want to cross peths with zat girl for as long as ah live." Naozi wavered for fear that Natsumi may foil his plot. A good few seconds later however, such fears were as of yet unfounded as she returned to chaperoning Fuyuki and his lady friend, Momoka. "Raikoume! Miezoen! A little help would be much appreciated!" Ghallig screeched through the intercom. With that, Raikoume and Miezoen dutifully rushed to his aid. "Eeh well. Gess that leaves me and Gial, zen." Naozi mused inside the stand The stand that Karara, Chiroro, Naozi, and ultimately Gial were at was a shooting gallery, complete with toy Lee Enfield bolt action rifles. Naozi motioned himself to stick a needle like apparatus up Gial's Amplypygid ass. Gial cringed upon its insertion into his ass but relaxed instantaneously afterwards. Karara stepped in through a side door in the arcade stand near Naozi's position. Chiroro followed her in, when Naozi noticed and offered a "Come in. Don't be shy. Ah haff a proposal for you." "We just wanted to coax some more of that energy out ourselves." Chiroro explained. "Oui oui, madamoiselle. Ah see we ehre on zee same page. Ehnewehs, do what you can to get zee extra energie, ok? zenk you." The twins nodded to that tempting notion and agreed to this temporary partnership. This partnership was founded on the mutual understanding that they'll get to extracting the love energy from the young couple to be. "Hey Fuyuki! Let's shoot somethings over at the shooting gallery!" Momoka rang. "Good idea." Fuyuki aggreed as the both of them trotted over to the shooting gallery. "Welcome you two." Naozi soothingly announced in the stand. "Do not panic, As Ah ehm only heer to explain zee rules of zees shooteeng game to you. Zeese papair plates grant you 10 points, Zees monster grants you 50 points." Naozi continued as he presented a mixed alien parasites meat lover's space omelet to the both of them, with Gial shortly following suit. "Zees ees Gial, You shoot HIM however, you win zee game. Whoever scores zee most points when zee 45 second countdown timer ceases, also wins. Zat ees eet for ze rules." Momoka offered up two 50 yen coins each to play the game with her beloved Fuyuki. The both of them aimed down their iron sights as the countdown timer initiated. Momoka and Fuyuki both simultaneously got their first shots in at the same target, with neither of them knowing how to operate their guns. The guns never ran out of ammo, and their bullets always hit their mark regardless of the user's aim. That alone was enough to make them both feel confident in their faux firearms. So they both shot away at the paper plates and space omelets for 30 out of the alotted 45 seconds until Gial made a rather sudden, if not frightening appearance. This scared Fuyuki into shooting him straight in the center of his snake like mouth, which was all that was necessary for him to put Gial out of commission temporarily and to win the game. "Oh my god! You won!" Momoka cheered as she glomped him in ecstasy. "I-I did that?" Fuyuki pondered, unsure but slightly more willing to requit her feeling for him. Naozi was perfectly satisfied with the results, indicating that enough of the extracted love energy had been diverted into Gial's abdomen. "Thanks mister!" The girls chirped as they continued their giddy pursuit of world domination by the Keroro platoon. "Zee boss must know about zees." Naozi mused with a sense of apparent urgency as he escorted Gial to a viable position some 1400 yards away from the festival. Both assassin drones slipped away undetected by the local populace. Karara and Chiroro have had some tremendous luck when it came to squeezing more love energy out of the couple, in oone instance after another. This rate of collection is such that it more than compensated for the sample that Naozi sucked up via Gial, all in a matter of minutes. All that without the rest of the partygoers ever noticing, not even Natsumi. The high water mark for this rate of collection would come at 7:00 pm with the fireworks display as a finale for the summer's end festival.

8:30 pm in a dark room

Tanaka had been ordered to return to the Kissho police headquarters for curiosity as to what the speeder was when she saw it. She laid flat on a board with a brain scan apparatus attached to the base of her skull. "What is it, Boris?" Professor Mikhail "Boris" Krukov had just started scanning her brain for memories of her encounter with Raikoume. Unbeknownst to everyone except for those "In the know," Tanaka is actually a fully fledged member of EX.W.A.T.I. (EXtra-terrestrial Warfare and Advanced Technology Initiative) as a police officer. She is also a graduate from the St. Alexander Higher Academy. The academy had only just finished construction on that very same day as today in 2001. "Hmmm, most interesting indeed. It seems as though you've done a good job in dealing with this creature." Boris mused as he rifled through the imagery, before zooming on one that caught his attention. "It's not a he, it's a she. Her name's Raikoume, by the way." Tanaka admonished ruefully. "So, the creature has a name then." Boris mused as that alone piqued his interest enough to back up her memories concerning Raikoume and the other assassin drones onto an off site hard drive. "High command needs to hear of this." Boris closed as the released Tanaka from her scans so she can begin her graveyard shift.

12:00 am, midnight. At Kuosinne's landing site

"Glad to see you made it in one piece." Ghallig praised. "Thanks Ghallig, you make me blush." Kuosinne replied as she just made it ahead of schedule. The reason being that she had ran into a wormhole that teleported her to the inside of the lunar orbit. The disposal team had already rounded up Ghallig's agressor, like a sheep for the slaughter. He was that same goon thatr Fuyuki had rescued earlier, the very last of the ninja squad sent to kill Gial. After having shot the love sample out into space to be picked up by the rapier, Gial had been given the honors of executioner. Gial opened his horrific, metallic jaws wider than ever for this execution. As Gial motioned to kill the goon, one last desparate scream ripped into the darkened midnight atmosphere, never to be heard again.


End file.
